Seek and Destroy
by sarahannety
Summary: Dean and Sam may have single-handedly saved the world from the apocalypse but that doesn't mean they know everything about hunting. Whilst on a case they bump into some young hunters who can teach them a thing or two, but only if they're willing to swallow their pride and take the class. Eventual Destiel. Non romantic OC.
1. Chapter 1

He was dreaming about Jess again.

Nothing in particular, the nightmares had stopped a long time ago. Somewhere along the line his guilt over all the other things had grown bigger than his guilt over her, it fed on every lie, every fake ID, every body that piled up. She'd stopped being the one to haunt him but her face was replaced by an army. In his head he called them his Banquo's, a never-ending parade of anonymous monsters that he'd never stopped to know and innocent hosts that had died along with their demons, they marched along to the screams and the quiet, whispered accusations of everyone he'd missed, everyone he'd been too late for, everyone he couldn't save. He closed his eyes and he was in hell.

Occasionally, they'd be a respite; they would work a couple of cases without too may losses and save a few good people. The things that they killed were so absolutely and uncomplicatedly evil that his conscience wouldn't even prick and in this black and white world he would find peace for a few nights.

This dream was vague and foggy, nothing, yet everything all at once. They were someplace bright and warm, the sunlight shone through the trees and danced across her face. Both of them were laughing but the joke was lost, he didn't care. He was just aware of this unfamiliar feeling of emptiness, he didn't feel the painful weight in his chest, his head wasn't buzzing with thoughts and people and he didn't feel the permanent dull ache in his limbs from years of bad motel beds and physical exertion. It was just her. He couldn't see her face properly, her features had faded in the time since he had last seen her. If he concentrated really hard he could conjure up her eyes or her lips but not everything at once. He had given up trying; he was satisfied with this ghost. She still smelled like her, felt like her lying in his arms.

Maybe if that night hadn't happened, maybe if she was still alive things would have been different. Maybe the years would have rolled on and on and that laugh she had, the little giggle, cocking her head to one side, would have begun to grate. Maybe he would have gotten sick of her refusing to buy pyjamas and always stealing his boxers to sleep in. Maybe he would have gotten tired of all the questions, of how she needed to know everything, to scribble her name over every little part of him. But it had happened, and now he would never know.

She was still beautiful, still smart-smarter than he had ever been, still generous and kind and loving. She was still flawless. She always would be. Their perfect little life had been petrified, frozen in time. Sam had loved Jess more than he ever thought possible, he devoted a little part of everyday to thinking about her, a little shrine to her inside his head. He wanted her back more than anything in the world, but, a small, guilty part of him, a part he tried over and over to bury, was relieved. Maybe a love like they had had couldn't have lasted; maybe it was only a matter of time before things had begun to fall apart. Maybe in some perverse way he was lucky, lucky that for one, beautiful little infinity he'd had something perfect and they could kill Jess but they could never take that from him. His life was book-ended by chaos and fear and sadness and she had been his small chapter of peace and joy and normalcy. He ached with all the endless possibilities.

'Sammy' Dean nudged him, Sam groaned and twisted away from the touch, he could still feel the silkiness of her skin, her breath on his neck.

'Sammy' Dean hissed louder, giving his shoulder a shake. The clouds began to roll in, the birds to quieten and Sam pulled his pillow over his head.

'Sammy' Dean was looming over him, almost screaming into his ear. Defeated, Sam emerged.

'It's just Sam' he said grumpily, he'd actually grown to quite like hearing Dean call him Sammy again but he wanted to complain about something.

Dean didn't bite 'OK _just Sam, _get dressed. We've got a lead'

Sam groaned and complained and rolled out of bed and into his clothes as Dean watched him, amused, and ate a breakfast of takeout muffin and coffee that he euphemistically referred to as 'Irish style'.

Dean was waiting in the Impala finishing the last dregs of coffee when Sam finally stumbled into the parking lot, squinting and rubbing his eyes like he hadn't been outside in a hundred years.

'Good morning, sunshine' Dean said with a smirk as Sam threw his bag in the trunk, slammed his door closed, slumped into his seat and rested his head against the window. Sam just groaned in response.

'Late night?' Dean asked, putting the car in gear, rolling out of the parking lot and onto the freeway.

'Yeah I was just' Sam yawned 'was just doing some reading'

'Must be a helluvva book'

'mmhmmnnn' Sam mumbled noncommittally, 'what's the job?'

Dean reached into the back seat and started rifling through his bag, taking his eyes off the road and both hands off the wheel as he did so. Objectively, Dean's driving was terrifying but it seemed a little futile to be afraid of dying these days so Sam didn't bother.

Dean had obviously found what it was he was looking for and turned back around, tossing a file into Sam's lap 'Brownsburg, Indiana. Missing persons.'

Sam was quiet for a while as he flicked through the computer print outs and the newspaper cuttings, forcing himself to focus on the text that just seemed to dance in front of his eyes 'all women?' he asked eventually.

'Yup, twelve girls aged 19-25, but besides that they don't seem to have any connection. Blondes, brunettes and redheads. 5"5 to 5"11. Rich, poor and everything in-between. Students, nurses, waitresses, teachers. A few of them were at school together but hey, small town.'

'OK. So what makes you think this is our kind of problem?'

'All the girls disappeared from locked houses, no sign of a break in, no one heard or saw anything. Couple of them went missing from their bedrooms when their parents were just down the hall. Cops thought they were dealing with some real professional, just your run of the mill rapist, you know, but this last girl…' he fumbled through the papers in Sam's lap and produced a small clipping that had been hidden away at the bottom, he placed it on top of the stack 'Amelia Bury' he tapped her photo for emphasis 'disappeared from her bed last week, with her boyfriend sleeping right next to her'

Sam raised his eyebrows, 'Shit, poor guy. Did he say what he saw?'

'That's the problem; he swears he didn't see a goddamn thing. Just woke up and she was gone.'

'Lying?'

'Sure as hell didn't sound like it'

'You've spoken to him already?'

'Yeah, he…'_ Shit, _he hadn't meant to give so much away so quickly 'Jack's an old friend. Called me up a few days ago, cut up and freaked out. I said I'd look into it and he had these clippings posted up here. I've had a read through and dug some things up online and I think it's worth checking out. Problem?' he shot a sideways look at Sam, an unequivocal, '_you're gonna do what I say look', _that he'd perfected over years of being a big brother.

'No, no problem, it's just…' he stopped, they both knew what he was going to say, _it's just you don't have any friends, Dean._

'What?' Dean snapped.

'it's just…' Sam fumbled around for his words, trying to cover his tracks ' you've never mentioned this guy before'

'Yeah well, we don't tell each other everything do we?'

No, they damn well didn't


	2. Chapter 2

For a few hours the only sound echoing around the Impala was the _Master of Puppet's_ album, Dean insisted it was a classic. It wasn't Sam's style but Dean had laid down the law pretty early on, _driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole. _Besides, after so long on the road he'd become accustomed to Dean's taste, he attributed it to a music specific kind of Stockholm Syndrome.

James Hetfield filled the car despite Sam's repeated requests that Dean turn it down but the silence between the two of them was so deafening he was bizarrely pleased for the distraction even if the vibrations made his head pulsate with pain. Dean wasn't normally a big talker but Sam was uncharacteristically quiet, partly because he felt like he'd been told off and he didn't want to say anything else to annoy Dean, and partly because he was still exhausted, his head throbbed and his throat stung like he'd hit the whiskey a bit too hard. All he wanted to do was keep his mouth closed, his eyes shut and unmake the world.

Maybe he dozed off, he wasn't sure, the trees rushing past seemed darker outside his window and he thought he'd heard this song before but his thoughts wouldn't arrange themselves in a way he could understand. He wanted to stay as he was, to contain the pain, but a question was buzzing around his head, pushing through his muddle of thoughts and refusing to leave him alone.

'Dean' he mumbled

'Yeah'

'If this guy asked you to look into this for him, does that mean he knows about us? About what we do? You told him?'

Dean's jaw clenched and his hands tightened on the steering wheel, he stared unblinkingly at the road.

'Dean?'

'Yeah' Dean snapped at him 'yeah Sam, I did'

'Jesus Christ, Dean' Sam yelled, pushing himself up to look his brother in the face, pain radiated through his skull 'all that crap you gave me about not getting close to people and you barely kept your mouth shut did you?'

'Sam' Dean warned.

'No Dean! I kept quiet. I kept this deep, dark secret. I loved Jess, she was my best friend. I wanted to tell her every day, I wanted her to know who I was, who I really was but I lied to her every day for nearly two years because all I could think about was how mad you would be! Meanwhile you told Cassie, you told this guy, how many more are there Dean? How many other people did you go flapping your mouth to while I lied to her?'

'It wasn't like that Sammy, I didn't have a choice' Dean said quietly.

'Bullshit, there's always a choice'

'You don't know a goddamn thing' all the anger and hurt and embarrassment that had been building up in Dean exploded 'You know what Sam, fuck you and the high horse you rode in on! You don't know because you weren't there. You left us. Remember?'

'Don't pull that shit on me Dean, don't you dare'

Dean swallowed hard, _he hadn't meant that _'I'm sorry, ok, but don't go shooting your mouth off when you don't know what happened.'

'Ok Dean, go on, enlighten me'

There was a long silence, Sam began to think that Dean would never answer, normally he'd pursue it like a dog with a bone but he'd managed to find a position in which his head didn't throb so much and his eyes felt heavy. He kind of hoped that Dean had retreated too far in to himself to come back out and he could get some sleep now and some answers in the morning

'I was working a case solo, up in Atlanta' Dean began slowly

Sam groggily tried to show interest 'Dad let you work alone?'

Dean shrugged 'It was an open and shut case, a standard salt and burn; it shouldn't have given me any problems. Dad was hunting something bigger, a Shaman I think, in New Jersey.'

'Not standard?'

'No it was, but I screwed up. I screwed up big time' he sighed

'Look Dean, I'm sure whatever it was , you did-'

'Did my best, yeah I know Sammy, but two girls died because my best just wasn't good enough'

'mmhm' Sam mumbled, it was all he could muster. That was something about Dean though, he was hard to get going, but once he did he didn't need much encouragement, like there was so much pressure built up inside him that when he broke, the pain and the guilt spurted out like blood from an artery.

'Five girls were dead before I got there, all had their throats slit, all had 'whore' carved into their back and all were dancers at this one er …_Gentlemans Club. _So I do some digging and find out that the site used to be a church, we've got some strip joint on consecrated ground, that's got to piss someone off right? Back in the 1800's the reverend there kills his wife and then himself, when the bodies are found there's bible verses written in blood all across the walls.' He pulled a face as he struggled to remember 'shit like _Marriage is honourable in all, and the bed undefiled: but whoremongers and adulterers God will judge_- Hebrews something or other. Anyway, so I've got a dead priest with a history of violence against women and a real obsession with the horizontal monster mash, case closed right. So I burn the remains and get myself to Wildcats and start to enjoy the girls uh _gratitude.'_

_'Wildcats?' _Sam asked incredulously 'wow original'

You know what Sammy, I wasn't really interested in their creative vision, ok?'

Sam scoffed in response

'Then, all of a sudden I'm pinned against a wall and two poor girls are lying on the floor with their throats slit. '

'Two?'

'I was having myself a little ménage a trois' Dean grinned at Sam who stared back at him blankly, the smile disappeared.

'I wasn't packing anything Sam, not even salt, and this son of a bitch is coming straight for me. I thought I was a dead man for sure but then all of a sudden some guy comes in swinging, puts an iron poker straight through this things head'

'That was Jack?'

'Yeah, that was him. His sister was one of the first girls to die, Police told him they had a serial killer on their hands but he didn't believe them, he figured out was this thing was, did better than I did, he did his research right, figured out how to kill it and how to scare it off and came looking for me, he'd guessed I wasn't FBI. He was a smart kid, he reminded me of you' Dean shot Sam a sideways look and Sam suppressed a smile. 'He saved my ass, I figured he deserved the truth'

Sam nodded and closes his eyes 'Dean' he murmured after a while.

'Yeah'

'What was the thing , in the end?'

Dean laughed 'The wife, the papers got it wrong, he didn't kill them both, she did. Turned out the good reverend was having it off with the verger and Sister Mary Clarence found out. Jack turned up an old death certificate, the verger had been killed earlier that same day, and had had 'whore' carved into her back, funny, the papers didn't mention that.' He looked at Sam 'You look like Hell man, get some sleep, I'll wake you up when we get close'.

Sam mumbled his thanks and curled up under Deans jacket, it was kind of nice, the smell of leather right in his nose, it reminded him of being on the road with dad when they were kids. Somewhere in the distance he heard Dean's voice

'Sam, you didn't lie to Jess because of me, you did it so she wouldn't think you were a freak, you were always so scared what people thought.'

Sam was quiet for a long time.

'I know'


	3. Chapter 3

Sam heard someone call his name and felt himself being shaken awake but it was muffled and somehow alien, like everything was happening underwater

'Sammy' Dean's face was so close to his own he could see the specks of grey in his brother's green eyes 'Hey are you ok man? You've been out cold for the last 300 miles'

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine' Sam said, nodding his head and trying to shake off the fog. If anything he felt worse for the sleep, he could hear his pulse racing in his temples and with every beat his head thumped and his vision went black at the edges, his limbs felt like lead and whilst he felt suffocatingly hot he shivered so violently his teeth clashed together.

Dean gently held the back of his hand to his Sam's head 'You're not ok Sammy, you're burning up. Come on, lets get you inside'

Dean held the car door open and Sam slung his arm around his brother's shoulders and took slow, agonising steps towards the motel. After an age they reached the lobby and Dean set him down in a chair. It hurt to breathe.

A porter helped Dean half drag, half carry Sam to bed and he was still there the next morning when Jack dropped by. Dean had described him as a kid but he looked old, it was a clique but he had sad, tired eyes and wrinkles around his mouth that pulled it down into a constant frown, his life had carved itself into his face like sea on a rock. He greeted Dean with a hug and Dean noticed that the puppy fat of just a few years before had given way to muscles stretched taut under his shirt.

Dean introduced Sam as his brother and Sam managed to feebly detangle a hand from his cocoon of sheets and blankets to wave hello but he dozed fitfully for the rest of Jack's visit, he caught snippets of conversation every now and then but he kept hearing the same two words over and over again and he wasn't sure whether it was because Jack kept repeating them or because they were just going round and round his own head, _'I'm cursed'._

Dean was dressed in a suit and humming AC/DC when Sam finally woke up. Sam forced himself to speak through a closed up throat, 'where are you going?'

'Sammy,' Dean spun round and rushed over. 'How are you feeling?'

'Better' Sam smiled weakly 'where are you going?'

'You know, ask a few questions, and see what's what, the usual'

'I'll come with you' Sam swung his legs out of bed, the sudden movement made him dizzy.

'Sam, you're not up to doing anything, I can go on my own'

'Dean I'm fine really, I want to help'

They bickered over it feebly but Dean backed down, as much as he wanted Sam to get himself better he was much happier the two of them sticking together. Leaving his baby brother alone in a motel room still made him feel faintly uncomfortable, old habits.

It was a pretty fruitless afternoon. None of the neighbours had seen anything, heard anything or knew anything. All of the girls were described with a heart wrenching, nauseating nostalgia, they were such _nice_ girls, _oh no they had no enemies, who could do such a thing_? Every person they met was welcoming, thanked them so much for coming, wished them well with their investigation, but bubbling just under the surface was the small town hostility that the boys always encountered, especially with the authorities. The looks that said, unequivocally, _this is our town, this is our problem, this is none of your business._

It was one of those summer nights that seemed to stretch on forever, the sun and the moon and the stars met somewhere in a undefined twilight, it was still warm but a stiff breeze had stirred up and blown away the humidity of the day. The boys found a bar with a few battered picnic tables masquerading as a beer garden and, in deference to the risk of being overheard in the jostling bar and to Sam, who had shifted from icy cold to feverishly hot, Dean agreed to sit outside.

They were going over what they knew, which amounted to precisely nothing, when a pretty waitress brought over two beers, a cloud of overly floral perfume and a veritable sky full of sunshine. She was the kind of girl who must have been a cheerleader in high school and had decided to apply that philosophy to the rest of her life.

'Free beers for cops, feds and military' she chirped with a smile that stretched pillar box red lips over pearly white teeth. She was so sweet Sam felt like he was drowning in treacle.

Dean shot her his most charming smile 'Thank you very much…'he glanced at her nametag '…Suzy. Are we that obvious?'

'It's the suits' She gave him a conspiratorial wink 'and I saw you boys round at the Fuller house today, that poor family' he eyes filled with, what Sam suspected were, crocodile tears. 'Did you know Natalie Fuller?

'Oh yeah' she said eagerly 'Well, kinda, she was at school with my baby sister, it's just, it's just so hard, it's hard on all of us' she gave a choked little sob and put one hand over her mouth and one on Dean's shoulder to 'steady herself', she was fairly transparent. 'I'm just so scared it could be me next you know' It had the desired effect. Dean stood and put his arm around her waist and pulled her to the bench next to him.

'Take a seat ma'am, don't worry, nothing is going to happen to you whilst I'm here'

'Oh thank you' she said smiling up at him and blinking giant bambi eyes.

Sam rolled his eyes, it was painful to watch. He coughed but it didn't register. 'Suzy?' No response. Dean and the waitress seemed to be caught in a mutual state of mental undress 'Suzy?'

'Hmmn yeah' she made a monumental effort and dragged her eyes away from Dean's face long enough to glance at Sam, but it was short lived.

'Do you have any idea who would want to hurt Natalie or any of the girls?'

Suzy was startled back into coherency 'Oh I know what did it' she said indignantly 'but no one believes me'

Sam and Dean shared a look 'Suzy, did you see something?'

'Oh well, I didn't see anything as such, but I know what it was' she was getting more and more excited as she spoke, squeezing Dean's hand and talking straight into his face

'What do you think it is?'

Suzy glanced around and lowered her voice conspiratorially 'Witches'

Witches?'

She mistook his surprise for mocking and reared back angrily, real tears sprang up in her eyes 'You don't believe me either! Noone does. Well just you wait and see. People will keep dying and dying and in the end you'll realise I was right all along and then you'll be sorry!'

She made to run but Dean caught her by the wrist 'We're not saying we don't believe you, sit down'

Sam moved to counter his brother's bluntness 'Just tell us what you know, Suzy, please'

She sat back down with a dramatic sniff 'Two sisters. The Plant's they're calling themselves. They moved in over on 5th two months ago, a week later, girls start dying.'

'Well that's interesting but that doesn't mean that they're behind these deaths or that they're…they're witches' Sam tried to play it off with an airy smile.

'I've seen them!' Suzy exclaimed 'they think they're so clever, but I've seen them'

'Seen what?'

'They have these tattoo's, these weird symbols, satanic is my guess, on their shoulders. Normally they're all covered up but a few weeks ago I bumped into them coming out of the shower in the gym and I saw them….'

'That doesn't-' Sam started but Suzy was in full flow

'… and they have this black cat and they grow all these weird herbs and things in the garden and the older one, she has this book, I don't know the name but it's old, really old, it has the same kind of symbols on the cover and I overheard her in the library a few weeks ago asking about the local history and asking all sorts of weird questions about violent deaths and witch trials and things. That's got to be something hasn't it?' She finally took the time to breathe and glanced from Dean to Sam and back again expectantly.

'Thank you Suzy' Sam smiled, 'we'll be sure to check them out'

She stared at him warily 'I think you're humouring me'

'We'll check it out' Dean squeezed her hand in what he presumed was a reassuring manner 'I promise, and uh…' he rifled through his inside pocket and handed her a buisness card and a winning smile 'if you think of anything else, you call me ok'

She smiled and wiped her eyes 'Ok'

'Suzy' Sam called after her

'Yeah?'

'Noone said the girls are dead, they're just missing'

Suzy shrugged 'if they're not dead, where are they?'


	4. Chapter 4

They approached the Plant house slowly and waited, watching from the Impala for a while whilst they thought up a plan. In many ways, these kind of encounters were the hardest to prepare for, if you know you're going after something you can at least go in guns blazing, but with this there was a very real possibility that they could end up waving a shotgun full of salt in the faces of two innocent women who were probably already scared out their mind that they were going to mysteriously disappear from their beds.

Sam tapped away on his laptop, trying to track the girls down, realising too late that his job would have been infinitely easier if he'd thought to ask Suzy for their first names. Dean kept watch for any signs of life in the darkened house and shovelled donut after donut into his mouth, so far he'd seen several cats but nothing more, at least Suzy was right on one front, they did have a black cat, two in fact and a terrifyingly fat tabby. Time passed like an age.

'Your waitress just might have a point' Sam said eventually

'Really?

'Yeah, took a while to pin down but the house is rented by a Jenna and Anna-May Plant, they have addresses going back a couple of years which seem to check out and before that they lived with their Grandparents in Austin. All the official records are there, birth certificates, passports, driving licenses, a college degree…'

'But…'

'But, it's all a bit hollow you know, no Facebook, no Myspace, they've never voted, never left the country, no school records that I can find, hell there's not even a speeding ticket between them. So either these girls are squeaky clean…'

'Or someone has gone to a lot of effort to make them look that way'

'Exactly'

Dean raised an eyebrow 'well maybe I should go and thank Suzy personally for the tip off'

'Dean' Sam rolled his eyes 'any chance you could focus?'

Dean was putting the binoculars back to his eyes to give the house another once-over when there was a knock at the window, he dropped them to the floor where they fell with a thud on his foot. Sam slammed his laptop closed and, taking a deep breath, wound down his window.

A dark-haired girl with cat flick eyes and handfuls of shopping stuck her head in the car.

'Can I help you?' she asked in a thick southern drawl, there was something about it Dean couldn't quite place, a little Texan, a smattering of Tennesse, just a hint that could have been more northern, it was the voice of a girl who moved around a lot,

Sam was the first to recover 'No ma'am, we're just carrying out some enquiries' he flashed his badge at her 'it's kind of confidential'

'Oh really, 'cos that's my house you're staring at, so do you think you could break your confidentiality just this once?'

Sam smiled, 'Miss Plant? We were just wanting to ask you and your sister a few questions, we thought we'd wait for you to get home' it was times like these that Dean realised how great a lawyer Sam would have been, not much phased him.

The girl smiled 'I guess you better come in then'

They followed her up the porch steps and held her bags as she fumbled in her bag for her keys, at the sound of the lock turning a cacophony of barks came from the other side of the door, she smiled at them

'You boys be careful now, we've got quite the menagerie'

Three dogs hurtled towards them, tails wagging furiously and cats wound their way around their ankles. 'Take a seat' she said gesturing towards a beat up leather couch, covered in cushions and a patchwork throw that was fraying at the edges, the seams of the seat were splitting and gaping at the edges, like a toothy smile, Dean knew it was ridiculous to ascribe an emotion to a piece of furniture, but this was the happiest couch he'd ever seen.

'Can I get you two a drink'

Sam looked up from the floor where he was roughhousing with a pit bull and grinned, 'I'll get a coffee please'

Dean looked uncertainly at the young woman, she was nice, that confused him to start with, but she also carried herself with a kind of self assurance that made him suspicious 'Same please'

She was gone a couple of minutes and Dean took the time to rifle through a couple drawers and check out a few books, there was nothing of interest, but then again practisers of dark magic didn't tend to leave their work casually lying around the living room. He was just examining a photo of a middle aged couple sitting on a wooden porch when she arrived in the doorway with two steaming mugs.

'Ma and Pa' she explained with a sad smile 'they died when we were kids'

'I'm sorry to hear that ma'am'

'Please, call me Jenna, ma'am makes me feel old. My sister's out at work, will y'all be needing to talk to her too?' She set the drinks down on a coffee table crisscrossed with scratches and cup marks, and took a seat opposite them in a huge armchair that, even though she stood at a good 5"10, dwarfed her.

'We would like to talk to Anna-May too; do you know when she'll be home?

'Oh not until tonight I guess they work her damn hard down there you know, but it pays well and we sure as hell need the money'

'Sorry ma-Jenna, where's 'there'?'

'Kathy's,you know the diner on 9th'?

'Right'

Somewhere behind them a floorboard groaned in protest, Sam glanced round and looked at the girl suspiciously. She grinned widely at him 'Damn cats, that's the problem with having the animals, it's like the house has a mind of its own' she sipped her tea and studied them over the top of her cup 'What can I do for you boys?'

Dean took a sip of his drink, the girl watched him so carefully as he swallowed he felt uncomfortable, his throat was closing up, but he couldn't tell whether it was something in the coffee or just the way she looked at him, he tugged at his collar and breathed deeply 'Miss Plant, did you know any of the girls that have gone missing

She shook her head sadly 'no, me and my sister are new in town, we don't really know anyone here yet'

'Right, of course, but you must have heard about the disappearances'

'We sure have, it's the talk of the town'

'Yeah, right, and have you heard any rumours, any talk, does anyone know whose responsible?

'Oh I dunno, there's idle chat I guess, but the townsfolk here don't really talk about it with us comer-inners you see. Oh, I know that that pretty little thing at _Joe's_ is flapping her mouth about it being me and Anna-May which I guess is why you boys are here' she shot them a winning grin and Sam and Dean smiled back in faux sheepishness.

'We have to follow every lead, Jenna'

'Of course'

'Have you noticed anything strange around town' Sam asked 'anything unusual?'

'What? Like two cute boys with fake badges and cheap suits walking around pretending to be FBI?'

Sam froze, he recovered quickly but that split second was enough, he'd had given her all she needed to know 'Ma'am I must warn-'

She slid two lengths of rope across the table 'what you must do is slide your guns over and tie yourselves up before my sister blows you away' she nodded slightly behind him. Sam turned and found himself face to face with the barrel of a shotgun.


End file.
